Baka Maid
by Glassy.Desu
Summary: **RE-UPLOADED FROM MY OLD ACCOUNT**  What Does Cross do when women don't fill his needs as much as they used to. Cross x Allen, Lemon, Yaoi. My first lemon
1. Author's Note

**Authors Note:**

**-This is still diap-chan1313/ Akira Kyoko on a new account-**

**I have said this on my profile but I will say it here before you start to read.**

**Due to my brother hacking into my account (because I chose lame passwords) and changing the password I am now unable to get into the other account. Because of that I will have all my things uploaded onto this new account. **

**I just wanted to say that so no one things I am stealing/coping any of the stories. **

**Thank you for those you read this :)**


	2. Baka Maid

Story Name: Baka Maid

Author:

Couple: Cross x Allen

Rating: M

Genres: Romance

o~o~o

Cross loved everything about women, the hair, the lips, the bodies and what they could do to you. He had always loved women, until now. Sex with them has became, well for a lack of words, boring.

He had tried everything from whips and chains to romance things like rose petals. Nothing. Cross just doesn't like women anymore.

Now there are three things you

can do at a time like this 1) Pretend you are still into women, 2) Just give up and do everything yourself, 3) Try the same gender as you, for Cross, a man.

Sure, he had nothing against homosexuals

but he had a reputation to keep so trying to find a man at a bar is out of the question. He thought, does he know any man he could do without anyone knowing? Then it struck him when it walked right though the front door.

"Hello, Master," Greeted Allen. Allen was a perfect victim. No-one would know and he wasn't half bad looking. Then another problem came, how will he get the brit into bed?

Its not like Cross can ask the 16 year old in, he would say 'no'. 'Think, Cross, Think," The General demanded himself.

"Master, here is the money left over from the bill and work," Allen said and held out some notes and coins. Cross snatched the money from the young boy's hand and shoved it into his coat pocket.

"Go clean this dump up," Cross commend in his gruff tone before he slipped a cigarette into his lips and lit it.

"Yes, Master," Allen said and walked off. He did everything he was asked. Cross wanted to test this. How far would Allen go if asked? We'll have to wait and see. The man thought up many plans, but none would work well.

Some of them was to get Allen drunk, Allen would never drink, their was the plan to drug Allen, that one just sounded stupid.

Cross looked around for anything that would inspire him, a lamp, a coffee table, a worn out couch, Allen dusting another coffee table, a chair. Wait, Allen dusting a coffee table, like a maid. Cross had a plan.

"I'm going out," was all he said. Outside the safety of home the world around him was painted by a sunset. It was beautiful even though Cross won't admit it.

The street are empty save for the odd family or stall owner and most the stores are closed also. But the one store the General had in mind never closed, not even once has the doors been lock.

Many people stared at him, it was his coat, it attracted people and Akuma.

The walk was long, but in the end it was worth it.

50% off! Ends This Friday! Read a red and white sign out front of the store.

Thank God its Thursday, if had waited one for day he would of had to pay full-price, which would be all his money.

The small bell above the door jingled as he entered. The man behind the front desk gave him a nod, Cross returned it. His for once sober eyes scanned though the room. Women's devil costume, women's angel costume, women's cat costume, women's nurse costume, even a women's

maid costume.

None that would fit a boy though. 'Maybe I should just get him the smallest size,' thought Cross. He made his way towards the maid costume rack. The rack was full of maid costumes from sizes XXS to XXL. Who would want an XXL women dressed in a skimmpy maid's costume?

Cross took the XXS costume from the rack. It was the smallest dress he has ever seen, it would fit a five year old. But not Allen.

"Ah, I see what your after my young man," The Clerk said, "Your after a dress for a small boy."

Cross just gave a nod 'yes'. The idea of replying to that with words was to much to ask. The Clerk smiled and went to rummage through the back store room.

Cross put the dress back on the rack and took another look at the XXL dress and almost lost died from an awful mental image of a fat women instead of Allen. When he regained himself The Clerk walked out from the store room holding a black dress bag.

"This came in awhile ago, though there was a few errors on the thing so no women no matter how small or large could fit it. But we kept it out back just in case, glad I did, eh."

As The Clerk spoke he had also opened the dress bag. Inside said bag there was a maid costume. It looks the same to Cross, but he didn't question it.

"I'll Take it and anything that goes with it," he said.

The Clerk smiled and pulled a box onto the table. On the front of it the word 'MAID' was messily scribbled on it. He pulled out some stockings, apron, silk panties, a feather duster, head-dress, a bow tie-ish thing, and heels. The Clerk zipped the bag back up and put the other things with it into an almost transparent, pink bag. Cross pulled the money from his pocket and paid for the costume, keeping most the money.

Then Cross wondered how Allen got so much of the stuff. He must work hard. Or...No, it was stupid. Cross had just thought that Allen would sell his body to drunk slops. Or was he just jealous of the men who get the young boy's body. Then again the idea was stupid, Allen would never sell his body, it won't be like him. Even though Cross had agreed that Allen would never do such a thing he was still jealous.

The boy was so cute God knows who could have touched him. Though this was just a thing to see if men were his thing, something in the back of his mind tell him that he loves the young brit. Love. Cross has never really loved a person before, though he has had loved everything about a women's body and all.

No-one was out, no small stores are closed and the families have also left for home.

The small house that he lived in along with Allen was dimly lit by a small lamp on a table in the living room. Allen was still cleaning, this time he was on his hands and knees scrubbing the dirty floor boards.

The sleeves of this white dress shirt was pushed up to his elbows, the first two buttons of the shirt were un-buttoned, the grey vest has been taken off along with the red ribbon he wore around his neck.

Cross could have his way then and there, but why would he waste such a lovely buy? Allen had perked up at the noise of the door opening. "Welcome home, Master,"

Cross just grunted and tossed the bags at the boy. "Put them on."

Allen did what The General said and speed walked toward the bathroom to change.

Once inside Allen put the pink bag on the toilet seat and hung the dress

bag on a hook which was on the back of the bathroom door. He unzipped the bag and stood in shocked as he blushed.

The brit wanted to yell out to his Master to tell him that he would not wear such a thing. But he did not.

Inside the bag was a maid's dress. The top of the dress was black with three white lines going down the front, a white strip across the top with a bow in the centre of it, on the waist of the dress two white bows sat, there is a tutu sort of shirt which is black with white underneath with has black trimming, then normal white lace under that.

'I can't wear this,' Allen thought. 'It shows to much'.

Its true, the dress stops right after his ass. But his Master told him to, so he will. The boy looked in the pink bag, stockings, shoes, head-dress, apron, feather duster. Seems OK, well compared to the rest of the dress.

He pulled everything from the bag. 'Huh,' he thought went he pulled the underwear from the bag. They would never cover anything, then again the dress itself doesn't cover anything.

Allen sighed then took his own clothes off until he had nothing on. He slipped on the girly underwear, then the black stocking that had little white bows of the top.

Allen thought he looks likes a woman that Cross would bring home. The thought of those women makes Allen jealous, he loved his Master.

Anyway, he untied the ribbon that held the corset top together, then he slipped into it then done it back up with some trouble. Allen grabbed the head-dress and attached it to his snowy white-grey hair, then he tied the

neck-tie around the tiny column that was his neck. Last but not least, he slid on the black high heels.

Allen looked at himself in the full length mirror. He did look like a women Cross would bring home. He hated it. He hated to look like a whore. A dirty, used thing. But this would make Cross happy. The British boy grabbed the feather duster and left the room.

Cross has went to his room, so did Allen. Cross sat on the king size bed, smoking and waiting. Allen moved so he stood next to the bed.

"Is there anything I could do for you, Master?" he asked.

Cross smirked. He looked so fuckable right now, but he had to keep clam and not do anything that would scare the boy off. Not yet.

The man started off with a smiple command, "Pour me a drink," and pointed to the bottle of red wine and glass.

"Hai, Master," Allen smiled. He knew what was going to happen, he didn't care.

His steps are still wobbly in the heels, but he was able to keep himself up without trouble. He un-lidded he liquor and poured the drink. "Here you are, Master," he said and handed the Master the glass.

Allen stayed beside Cross. He liked him being so close, even though they were not really touching.

Cross finished he wine and asked for another one. Allen filled the glass again, this time with a little more. While pouring this glass Cross ran his right hand down the youth's side, waist and his left thigh.

Allen blushed a light red, and his legs felt like they were going to give way, but he stood his ground.

"There you go, Master," Allen smiled, his most innocent smile and the blushed still stained his cheeks.

'His messing with me,' Cross thought and took the drink. 'Two can play at that game'. "Allen, sit with me," he said.

"Hai, Master," Allen said and took his place with Cross. No, not with Cross, but _on_ Cross. Allen had sat upon his Master's lap. Cross done nothing to stop him.

They both sat there while Cross finished his 'cancer stick' and red wine. Allen had long ditched the feather duster and his heels were also removed not long ago.

"Master," breathed Allen as he buried his head in the crook of Cross' neck and breathed in his sent. Cross' breath had hitched.

"Allen..." he trailed off. The boy wrapped his arms around the General's neck, were as Cross wrapped his arms around Allen's waist.

The closeness caused Allen's ever growing blush to darken to a deep red.

"Allen," Cross whispered again. their lips met in a gentle and soft kiss. Cross' tongue darted out to lick Allen's bottom lip, wanting in. Allen moaned as the General's tongue passed though his and met his own tongue.

A small battle begun and Cross won as Allen had given in. Allen took note that the other's mouth tasted like the red wine he had drunk and the slight taste of tobacco also dance in there. Cross took note that Allen tasted of caramel and sugar, to sweet for his liking, but he could live with it if it came from Allen's mouth.

A few minutes later they pulled apart, needing breath. Allen lent in and kissed Cross' nose and giggled. Cross took Allen mouth again in a more hot kiss. Tongue, lips and teeth clashed together. The heat of the moment caused heat in another place of Allen's body.

"My, my Allen, getting hard already," teased Cross. Allen just blushed and held his head down.

"Don't look away." Cross grabbed Allen chin and kissed his forehead. He made his way down his forehead, both eyes, his nose, cheeks then Allen's lips.

The General got tired of kissing and went to the young's neck. He untied the ribbon that sat on Allen neck and dropped it to the floor.

Cross begun to work on Allen's neck with soft nibs and sucks and sometimes with a kiss to sooth a bite that made Allen cry out in pain instead of pleasure.

Allen grabbed Cross' hair and softly tugged it which caused Cross to groan slightly into Allen neck. Still working on Allen's neck Cross untied the corset and pulled it off.

Kissing down his neck Cross came to Allen's left nipple, he took the bud into his mouth and flicked his tongue over it.

"Aghn," Allen moaned and pulled Cross' hair again.

Allen hissed when Cross' bottom half brushed his member. Cross changed sides and sucked and bit the nub.

"Nah, M-master," Allen cried. Cross pushed Allen back into the bed and crawled onto him. Cross kissed down Allen's chest, and stomach before dipping his tongue into Allen's navel.

Allen squirmed and bucked, wanting more.

"Now tell me Allen, what do you want?" Cross smirked rubbing Allen though

his skirt.

"M-master, P-p-lease, I-I wan-t you!" Allen cried and bucked into Cross' hand. Cross smirked and torn of Allen's skirt and silky panties to show Allen's weeping member.

The Youth hissed as the cold air hit this cock. Allen bucked into Cross' mouth as he begun to suck on the rod in his mouth.

When Allen bucked Cross had to hold the boy's hips down to stop

himself from choking.

"Cross!" Allen called as he came.

Cross swallowed Allen's seed and licked his lips. "You taste lovely, love."

Cross smashed his lips onto Allen's. The youth could taste himself on his Master's tongue. It was salty and bitter, made him wonder why Cross said he tasted lovely.

Allen torn his mouth

from Cross' and yelled out when a dry finger probed him virgin hole.

"Does it hurt?" Cross Asked, he was worried.

"Its fine," Allen whispered. Cross begun to move to finger in time with Allen's moans.

Soon the second finger, then the third. Cross couldn't take it anymore. The sight of Allen turning and moaning and under his control Cross need him, NOW.

The General removed his fingers and clothing. He spat on his palms, saliva was the best thing to use as lube at this point in time.

He slowly inched himself into Allen's hole, not wanting to hurt him. Once fully inside he waited until Allen gave him to OK.

Cross took the sign to move when Allen tried to move along Cross' cock. Cross started at a slow pace and only going half way in.

"Cross, please, faster!" Allen cried. Cross didn't need to be told twice.

He pulled all the way out until the tip was left in and slammed back it, hitting a certain bundle of nerves.

"Oh, God, Master!" Allen moaned meeting Cross' every thrust.

"Your so tight," Cross groaned. "Tight for me."

Allen gained some energy and pushed Cross over so the Youth rode on Cross' cock. Every time Allen went down he made sure Cross' cock hit that one spot. The Master grabbed Allen hips and helped Allen move up then back down. Either of them could last any longer with the faster pace they kept up.

"Ah, Master!" Allen yelled as he came hard over both his and Cross' chest. The feeling of Allen getting tighter around his member pushed Cross over the edge and he came with a grunt.

Allen fell, half on Cross the other half lying limp on the sheets.

"Mm, I love you," Allen breathed.

"I know," Cross replied, holding Allen close. "Go to sleep."

Allen did as he was told and curled up to his Master's side before he fell into a deep sleep. Though Cross would not admit it, he did love Allen.

Women truly weren't Cross' thing, neither were men. Allen was his only thing.

~o~o~o

**Authors note: For those who missed/didn't read the author's note at the beginning: EVEN THOUGH THIS IS ON A DIFFERENT ACCOUNT AND PEN-NAME I AM STILL AKIRA KYOKO / DIAP-CHAN1313. MY OH-SO-LOVELY BROTHER HACKED INTO MY ACCOUNT AND HENCE WHY IT IS NOW HERE. **

**EVERYTHING ON MY OLD ACCOUNT WILL STILL BE THERE AND WILL BE ON THIS ONE TOO ****J**** . **

**Anyways, I tired to fix this one, along with all my other fics, since this is my first one ever it was hard, but I hope I did okay.**

**I don't know about everyone else but I do think my writing has improved a little compared to his one.**


End file.
